


Love Is Power

by HowlsMoon



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: One night after walking home from a costume party Molly gets the night she always wanted from a certain vigilante in black Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Love Is Power

Molly was walking home late one night from a costume party when suddenly she heard the sound of heavy shoes walking on the pavement behind her. She broke out into a run but couldn’t get very far because of her high heels. The dark leather clad figure grabbed her and whisked her away onto his motorcycle and sped off. She looked up and gasped. It was the Nightwatcher! She always had a secret crush on him. As she began to stare at him up and down she suddenly started to become wet down there as it soaked through her underwear and her playboy bunny outfit. The Nightwatcher actually being a turtle could smell her scent from through his helmet. He stopped his motorcycle and picked her up taking her inside her apartment. He laid her down on her bed and growled at her.  
“Nightwatcher-“ Molly started but a leather gloved hand clamped onto her mouth and told her to be quiet. She nodded and he released her mouth as he began to stroke her cheeks with his gloved hands smirking underneath his helmet.  
“You know babe you sure are quite sexy in that outfit I think I might wanna sample.”  
Wondering what he meant by that she soon found out when he began to grope her breasts through her leotard. Molly let out a light squeak and a light moan.  
“Nightwatcher please!” she whimpered.  
“Please what baby?” he said huskily to her.  
“I-I’ve always loved you Nightwatcher. You can do whatever you want to me!”  
“Gladly,” he said as he ripped her leotard off and now squeezed and roughly groped her breasts. Molly threw her head back and mewled softly. He then started to finger her with a gloved finger as he smirked. He roughly pumped two fingers now in and out of her as he could hear her whimper his name arching her back. He smirked again as he rubbed and stroked along her inner walls. Molly wanted more and more. That’s when he decided to take his helmet off in the dark and unzipped his suit. He grabbed her hand and made her touch his plastron then he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot passionate kiss. She moaned into the kiss letting him completely dominate her mouth as he slipped his wet muscle into her wet cavern and began to french kiss her and took out his gloved fingers once he felt her soak onto his hand. He wrestled with her tongue for dominance and she tried to keep up with the tongue battle but lost eventually. He licked her cum sexily off his gloved fingers but of course she couldn’t see at all because it was dark.  
“Nightwatcher please! Let me see what you look like! What are you?!”  
Nightwatcher just smirked at her nipping and nibbling her neck now creating hickeys in his wake.  
“That remains a secret baby ok?” he whispered into her skin. Molly said ok while moaning. Nightwatcher then added teeth to her skin as he bit her shoulder hard and he went across her shoulders leaving more love marks onto her skin. Molly groaned and elicited some more mewls rubbing his plastron which he churred from her ministrations. He dived his head to suck on one of her nipples swirling his tongue around the areola making it harden as he tweaked the other. She gasped and whimpered again holding his head closer to her chest arching her back. Once he finished with a loud pop he went to her second nipple to harden that one too. She couldn’t take it anymore so she screamed his name and she orgasmed again. He could smell her heat. He shoved his face in between her thighs and greedily and eagerly lapped up her cum and swallowed it as he sucked on her clitoris. Molly now was a blushing panting moaning mess as she wanted him to be inside her now. Once he was done he rammed into her without warning and she scratched the leather on his shoulders whining in pain. He stroked her cheek and whispered sweet nothings into her ear licking it and sucking on the earlobe to distract her from the pain. Ice she adjusted to his length and size Nightwatcher started making small thrusts into her picking up the pace. She arched her back now moaning in pleasure as he increased his speed pounding inhumanly into her grunting.  
“You’re mine you hear me? You’re mine!” he growled.  
Molly screamed his name again in response and he smirked proudly and humped the living daylights out of her. Pretty soon he was searching for her g spot but before that grounded his hips into hers as the sound of skin slapping could be heard and her soft mewls as she clenched her sheets.  
“Nightwatcher please I’m gonna-“ Molly moaned and once he hit her special spot she orgasmed heavily all over his shaft. With one final thrust and grunt his seeds and cum collided with hers crashing together and mixing. He pulled out of her panting. He whispered I love you too to her before she fell asleep. He smiled down at her panting as he stroked her cheek. He zipped up his suit put his helmet back on and left her his number and a note on a piece of paper on her nightstand as he disappeared into the night.


End file.
